With advancement of science and technologies, various wireless communication network technologies have been developed in succession to satisfy different demands of the modern people for wireless communications. However, because different wireless network technologies may correspond to different frameworks and specifications, how to make a balance or compromise between new and old wireless communication network technologies becomes a serious problem. Therefore, a desirable way is to make improvement on wireless communication network technologies without violating the original wireless communication network technologies.
People can see in recent years the advent of Machine to Machine (M2M) wireless communication networks, which allows different devices to communicate with and exchange data with each other without the need of (or with the need of only a limited amount of) human-machine interactions. In order to satisfy the modern people's desires for M2M wireless communication networks, nearly all wireless communication network service providers come to introduce the concept of M2M so as to gain extensive benefits from the innovative service concept.
Wireless communication network systems established according to the conventional wireless communication network system frameworks are all designed on the basis of human to human (H2H) behaviors and demands. Besides, when wireless devices that have not been synchronized are to upload data to a base station, the wireless devices must contend with each other for the uplink transmission bandwidth through a random accessing mechanism so as to gain an opportunity of uplink transmission. However, because of the large number of M2M wireless devices and because M2M wireless devices are often deployed concentratively, many technical problems have to be tackled in order to introduce the concept of M2M into the existing wireless communication network systems.
For example, under the framework of the existing Long Term Evolution (LTE) system of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a user equipment (UE) must perform at least the following steps when it desires to upload data to an evolution node base station (eNodeB): (p1) the UE selects one of sixty four preambles for transmitting an uplink transmission request to the eNodeB; (p2) the eNodeB transmits a relevant message to the UE in response to the preamble; (p3) the UE transmits an uplink bandwidth request to the eNodeB in response to the relevant message; and (p4) the eNodeB makes a schedule to allow the UE to upload data.
Under the framework of the LTE system of 3GPP, the sixty four preambles are shared by the individual UEs, and once one of the preambles is chosen by a number of UEs, a collision will occur in the step (p3). When such a collision occurs, the UEs must wait for a period of time before they can transmit an uplink transmission request to the eNodeB again. Unfortunately, when M2M wireless devices are integrated into an existing H2H wireless communication network, the large number of M2M wireless devices will share the sixty four preambles with the existing H2H wireless devices. Consequently, collisions tend to occur for uplink data transmissions of either the M2M wireless devices or the H2H wireless devices in the integrated wireless communication network.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to effectively overcome the problem that collisions tend to occur for uplink data transmissions of M2M wireless devices and H2H wireless devices without destroying the existing wireless communication network framework.